the secret
by Kayleigh Once Upon A Time fan
Summary: Allie has been acting strange for a while and she works out the reason why but is it the real reason? Vaughan thinks that it is to do with tiffany and Justin but finds out it could he more but when he speaks to her does she tell him? Sorry for the mistakes .
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is the first chapter. Hope you like it and please review, sorry for spelling and punctuation mistakes I am not the best at writing.

If you have any ideas for the story that I could add to the story line please let me know so I can add them in.

* * *

it was a normal school day, the pupils arrived in their partly neat uniform that would be a mess by the end of the day. The teachers arrived with their bags full of lesson plans and equipment for the "fun day" ahead. The rest of the staff arrived and went straight to their jobs. Then the familiar car of the head teacher and his family parked in the car park. First to get out was Justin, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he got out of the car, next to get out was Leo as asked by Allie to keep Justin and tiffany away, then Floyd, then tiffany, then Allie and Vaughan, they locked the car and Justin and tiffany walked off together, they could keep the children from sitting next to each other in the car and getting out together but they could not stop them from going off together. Allie and Vaughan walked down the corridor to allies class, today she did not have form as she shared the form with another teacher.

They walked down the corridor in near silence all the forms had began so Allie and Vaughan was alone on the corridor exept from a few students who was skiving or late.

"Will them two ever learn?" asked Allie in a big breath out.

"I do not know." Said Vaughan coping the breath that Allie did.

"I mean she barley knows.." said Allie before getting broke off.

"My son." Said Vaughan butting in and finishing allies sentence his way.

"And she is my daughter." Said Allie in a defending voice.

"She will be 16 soon and we have no choice we can not lock them up." Said Vaughan.

"Yeah but it would be much more easier if we could, I have Justin second today so I better get ready." Said Allie as she walked into the classroom and closed the door.

"ok then." Said Vaughan as he walked off to his office.

Allie was alone for the first time in ages, well she was not totally alone. She had missed her period and was having strange food cravings, on top of that she had a achy back and was tired, she was not sure but she couldn't not think that she could be pregnant. Her and Vaughan wanted a child but was this the wrong time. Would he want another child. The thoughts went through her head in till the bell for first lesson rang taking her out of her thoughts. The first lesson went quickly and before she knew it was time for Justin and Floyd, putting the boys in the same class as each other was like putting a cat and dog in a small room.

Justin came into the room before everybody else ignoring allies wait outside rule, he sat down and got his work ready not speaking to her. Allie went to the door not looking at Justin.

"ok class you can come in quiet." Said Allie.

"Mum do something don't let him get away with it." Said Floyd into allies ear.

"Floyd sit down I will deal with it." Said Allie in a kind but defending voice.

"I want to help I hate how he makes you run around after him your my mum you help me I help you." Said Floyd as he got his things ready for the lesson.

"Floyd I do not need looking after." Said Allie as she said it her voice hollowed and she grabbed onto the desk as she went dizzy.

"Mum you ok there?" asked Floyd as he went to her.

"Yeah I am fine get on with your work." Said Allie as she sat down at her desk.

Floyd decided that it would be a good idea to leave her, he knew she had been a bit touchy the last few days and did not want to anger her or cause her to use the last of her energy on trying to reassure people that she was fine. He sat down doing his work keeping a close eye on her for the rest of the lesson making sure she did not notice. He even kept a eye on Justin to make sure he had no schemes to make Allie angry.

The lesson went quick and Justin did nothing to annoy Allie.

Thank you for reading please review leaving it at this and will update soon got some plans to make Justin and tiffanys relationship play a big part in the story and the maybe pregnancy.

Sorry for mistakes I have been trying to write this chapter for days and knew I needed to get it on or else I would probably never do it so sorry for mistakes I am not the best writer to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is chapter 2, thank you for all the follows and reviews from the first chapter. i hope it is ok i was worried about putting it on not knowing if it is fine. As I am adding their thoughts and things when I do it will be done in bold. There is going to be a bit of violence but not a lot it is for Floyds storyline in it and it will only be a one of bit in the story and the rest of the story should not have it and will probably be chapter 4 as the next chapter is short as this one is long.

To CrayolaCreation It might follow the story a bit I defiantly want to add tiffany and Justin into it especially as Vaughan doesn't realise what is wrong with her and think it is to do with them.

It was now the weekend. Every Saturday they had a lie in, that however proved difficult as Justin decided that him and tiffany was going to sneak around in the living room.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang downstairs. Allie and Vaughan jumped and woke quickly.

"Whats that?" asked Allie.

"Don't know." Said Vaughan as he got out of bed to have a look.

He walked down stairs and noticed the light on Allie sneaking behind him. He grabbed a hair brush off one of the sides and held it with one of his hands he snuck round quickly turning into the dining room with the hair brush in his hand ready but stopped all of a sudden when he seen who it was there.

"Hello." Said Justin in a casual voice, like it was normal to be awake before 7 am on a Saturday.

"Why have you got a brush in your hand?" asked tiffany slightly laughing.

"I thought somebody had broken in" said Vaughan.

"What are you doing awake?" asked Allie.

"We could not sleep, so we thought we would watch TV." Said tiffany.

Allie gave her a disapproving look.

"well, as you woke us we may as well watch TV together." Said Allie.

"fine." Said Justin sighing loudly.

"Right then." Said Allie, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense as they all sat down Allie and Vaughan managing to sit in between tiffany and Justin to make sure they stayed away.

A while later while they was watching TV Vaughan put his arm around Allie, he felt her tense as he did it, he moved his arm a bit.

"You ok?" asked Vaughan in a nice comforting voice.

"I better get ready, I need to go to the shop." Said Allie.

"It's Saturday there is an entire day to go shopping and it is only 7:50 I am sure you can stay I bit longer they don't close in till tonight." Said Vaughan.

"I know but I want to go early, don't worry you don't have to come. I will be back in a bit." Said Allie.

She got off the sofa and went to get washed, a while later she came back ready to go out. Vaughan noticed and went over.

"Do you want me to take you?" asked Vaughan.

"I can go to a shop, any way I am walking it is only the local shops." Said Allie hugging him before going.

"Where's mum going at this time?" asked Floyd.

"She is going to the shop which is weird, it is still early, is it me or is your mum acting strange?" asked Vaughan.

"Maybe it is all this stuff going on, with tiffany and Justin. It has affected mum a lot." Said Floyd.

"And I thought I was going to be the one acting strange around your mum." Said Vaughan.

"Why?" asked Floyd in a concerned voice.

"You cannot tell anybody, follow me." Said Vaughan.

"o.k." said Floyd.

Vaughan and Floyd went into the living room.

Allie walked into the shops, it was quiet and that is what she wanted. She went to the isle that had medications and, what she needed, pregnancy tests. She looked at the boxes trying to find the most reliable yet least noticeable when she went into the house, she could not have anybody find out. She went to the self till and payed for it.

Back in house Vaughan and Floyd was talking about allies surprise.

"So what do you think?" asked Vaughan.

"mum is going to love it she use to tell me how much she wanted it, I think it will be great for both of you even with everything that is going on." Said Floyd.

"The only problem is I need to find out the right time to tell her, I was this morning but she was acting strange." Said Vaughan.

"On top of that you have not brought it." Said Floyd.

"Hi what is going on?" asked Justin, he looked at the computer screen that Vaughan tried to hide from him.

"nothing." Said Vaughan trying to defend himself.

"Is that what I think, so while me and tiff aren't aloud to be near each other you two are.." said Justin getting cut off.

"One we are grownups two even with all these problems I think me and Allie deserve it. Just because you don't like her we are together and we are not breaking up any time soon so get it in your head Justin that whatever plan you have me and Allie are staying together and you can make as many problems you want but it is not going to work." Said Vaughan, his voice getting loud.

"And Justin, you are not the only one living with people you don't want to. But mum and Vaughan had plans and they sacrificed them to make this family strong." Said Floyd.

Allie walked in nobody heard her come in and carried on the conversation.

"Justin, I know it is hard but I love her. The house is small and we are trying to keep you and tiffany away. But try and be happy and don't tell Allie about the surprise." Said Vaughan.

"What if I did tell Allie, dad she has been acting strange for days." Said Justin.

"Yeah with you and tiffany I am not surprised. I am trying to do right for Allie and for this family, can you at least give her a try, and this thing with tiffany it is a phase." Said Vaughan.

"Was you and Allie a phase sneaking around?" asked Justin.

"no." said Vaughan in a quiet nearly silent way.

"then I don't think me and tiffany is a phase either, I love her dad it looks like I am trying to push you and Allie apart but I love her I want to marry her like you want to with Allie." Said Justin.

Then Allie realised what the surprise was.

"You want to marry me?" asked Allie walking into the room.

"How long have you been there?" asked Vaughan.

"I asked the question first vaghn." Said Allie.

"I want to marry you one day, where is the shopping you said you was going to the shops." Said Vaughan looking at allies empty bag less hands.

"They didn't have what I wanted, I need to speak to tiffany I will speak to you later on." Said Allie her voice was quiet and tired.

Allie went upstairs to her daughters room.

"Hey mum." Said tiffany in a perky voice.

"Tiff can you come into my room, I need to speak to you." Said Allie.

Tiffany got off her bed and went into Allie and Vaughan room.

"Mum are you ok. You look tired and upset." Said tiffany.

"I just have to ask you, and I don't want you getting all defence full and angry. Do you love Justin?" asked Allie in a kind natureing voice.

"I do, I'm sorry mum but I do, for some reason he is totally different when around me, I do think he goes over the top and he does kind of scare me but I do love him." Said tiffany.

"What do you mean scares you?" asked Allie.

"how he acts toward you, I feel if I do not give him what he wants he will act the same to me, you flinch when he comes near you don't act like you are not scared I know you are." Said tiffany.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Allie.

"I love him but I don't want to be with him. But I am scared what he will do if I tell him if I say I want to break up." Said tiffany.

"You don't have to break up with him, I will speak to him, turn the blame on me I can handle him, I do not want to be sad, let me speak to him ok?" asked Allie.

"Ok mum." Said tiffany. She walked out of the room and left Allie by herself alone with her thoughts and what she was going to say to him.

**Allie: I never knew tiffany felt like that, my own daughter and she cannot speak to me. How am I going to speak to Justin i should not lie to him, he generally seems to like her. And it is going to cause even more problems with the family but tiffany comes first. No matter what I tell him I am helping my daughter. How am I meant to look after a baby when I cannot look after tiffany will I be a bad mum..**

Allies thoughts carried on for a while in till she hid the pregnancy test and went down stairs, acting like nothing had happened.

A day later and it was Monday, school again. Today was a big day for Allie despite the fact nobody knew, today she was going to do the test and tell Justin how tiffany felt.

It was now brake time and Floyd came into the class room.

"Mum can I speak to you please?" asked Floyd.

"Yeah what's wrong sweetie?" asked Allie.

"Maybe we can get something from the canteen this will probably take most of brake time." Said Floyd.

"Ok I will be there soon there is something I need to do." Said Allie.

Floyd went and Allie got out the pregnancy test from her bag.

Going down the corridor she went to one of the toilets, doing the test she waited for the time that she had to wait before looking at the test. The test revealed what she thought, pregnant. Allie put the pregnancy test into a plastic bag and put it in her pocket. She washed her hands and left the toilets. How was she going to tell Vaughan. How did she feel about the baby. She walked to the canteen, it was empty except for Floyd and around 6 pupils including Leo and Kevin chalk. She walked over to him like a zombie, Floyd instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Mum?" asked Floyd looking concerned his voice the noise that his face showed.

"I'm sorry." Said Allie as she broke down in tears.

Floyd got out of his seat hugging Allie.

"Why sorry?" asked Floyd.

Before Allie had time to say anything Vaughan came over.

"What is going on?" asked Vaughan.

Find out what is going to happen soon, the next chapter is going to be short but I will try and make up for it in chapter 4.

How will Justin react when Allie tells him that tiffany does not want to be with him anymore, and what is Vaughan surprise? Please review. And thank you for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for spelling mistakes and that it is short but the next chapter is been done this one was so I could get a few chapters done before putting on a main chapter. The first 2 chapters have not been that detailed but I wanted to get the story began and get a general idea to the story, I am adding in the story with Leo and Mandy and the Justin and Allie story where tiffany goes away but instead of going away she goes to a local place and still goes to school but it will be in more detailed when that is on.

Thank you for reviews they mean so much please review as they are what helps me to write or even a favourite to the story if you have an account and don't have time to write one. i will be updating in a few minuets.

"Can we go to your office, I need to speak to you." Said Allie.

"Yeah course." Said Vaughan.

They went to his office.

"There's something that I need to tell you I should have told you before but I couldn't, i.. i.. its Justin." Said Allie she couldn't tell Vaughan about the baby not like this.

"Ok.." said Vaughan looking at Allie.

"Tiffany said that she does not want to be with him anymore, I heard what he said about liking her, it's going to break his heart." Said Allie.

"What you want them together now." said Vaughan.

"No but this is going to push him over the edge." Said Allie.

"Do you want me to speak to him?" asked Vaughan.

"No I told tiffany that I would speak to him. I will speak to him in a bit anyway I have to go lesson starts soon." Said Allie.

Allie went to the door.

"Allie I love you bye." Said Vaughan.

"l love you to bye." Said Allie.

Allie turned around and looked at him before going out of the room.

This chapter is really short but the next one is big and the last one was as well. Please review they mean so much to me they give me the wanting to write and know that you like it.

Sorry for not updating a lot but hopefully from the 19th on it will be more regular and hopefully on as they are the holidays. There are loads of surprises so please don't let my writing spoil it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 the next few days there should be regular updates as long as I write as much as possible, hopefully this chapter will be better than other ones. I have made up a few characters.

Please review they keep me writing and make it worth it so please review and thank you for the support. i hope the chapter is fine.

* * *

Allie walked down the corridor as the bell for lesson rang, speeding up to go to lesson she got stopped by her daughter calling her.

"mum." Said tiffany shouting behind Allie making Allie stop and turn around.

"Sweetheart you have to go to lesson." Said Allie in a nice voice.

"Have you spoke to him yet?" asked tiffany.

"No, I was thinking you know how we are friends with Alice and jack maybe you could stay with them for a bit. You can stay at school here it is only a few miles you can go by taxi." Said Allie.

"But mum.." said tiffany in a whine.

"I know it is not the greatest solution but it will only be for a little while, you know Justin wont want to go." Said Allie.

"Fine then." Said tiffany in a angry voice as she walked away.

"Tiffany sweetheart." Said Allie going after her. She felt hopeless for her daughter but knew to keep her as safe as possible something had to be done.

Tiffany just kept walking, Allie realised that she had to leave her daughter to get use to the idea so she went to her class.

It was now the evening and tiffany was getting ready to stay with their friends.

"I cannot believe we have to do this." Said Allie.

"I know but it is just to tell Justin and to let it all calm down." Said Vaughan.

"Vaughn it is hurting her, a young girl should not have to leave her family I just want to hold her close and not let her go." Said Allie tears falling from her eyes bealry being able to speak.

"You will see her at school." Said Vaughan trying to comfort her.

"You think that just because I will see her at school that makes a difference." Said Allie her pain and sadness turning into anger and disbelief at what he said.

"No but.." said Vaughan trying to defend himself.

"No it does not she is my girl and I should not have to give her to somebody else due to somebodies son cannot control himself." Shouted Allie the furry inside her going over the edge as she walked off.

"Allie wait." Shouted Vaughan pleading with her to come back.

Allie went upstairs to her and Vaughan room and closed the door with a big bang, she sat down at her chest of draws putting her hand on her face to hide herself from her own tears, as she calmed down she remembered that she still had the pregnancy test in her bag, she walked over to her bag. She opened her bag and took the test in the plastic bag and took it to one of her draws, placing it at the back where nobody should find it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Allie composed herself wiping away the remaining tears.

"Come in." her voice stuttered still weakened from her emotional burst.

The door opened to show Floyd there.

"mum." Said Floyd as he looked at her seeing the hurt within.

"I'm fine." Said Allie trying to hide the hurt.

"Well you are not, what's wrong?" asked Floyd in a gentle voice.

"It's just tiff going and.."

"And?" asked Floyd.

"nothing." Said Allie looking away from her son.

Floyd gave her a look of disbelief and left.

As he went Allie sat back down by her chest of draws and placed a hand her stomach to protect the baby. Suddenly the door opened and Vaughan walked in, he walked carefully over to Allie. As she quickly moved her hand off her stomach, she didn't look at him instead she just looked straight ahead. As he went to her he placed his hands either side of her arms.

"Have you calm down a little?" asked Vaughan in a quiet voice.

"Guess so." Said Allie her voice also quiet.

"Tiffs ready, thought you would want to know." Said Vaughan.

"Well I better go, I love you but we need to talk when we get back to." Said Allie.

She got of the chair and walked over to the door slowly.

"Allie I love you bye." Said Vaughan.

Allie turned around as he spoke.

"I love you too bye." Replied Allie as she walked away.

I hope you liked it and I updated 2 times today so hope you like it. Don't ask why I couldn't make them both together originally last chapter was going to be earlier so I could make chapter 4 better.

And next chapter there is going to be the Leo and mandys story but it is more going to be after it then what happened in the episode. Thank you for your support to.


End file.
